


Reason Why

by velvetcat09



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Richard Hammond's Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why James didn't embrace Richard when he came back from his crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Why

James took a deep drag of his fag, back slouched over the Portakabin wall. His eyes searched something to rest on, something aside from Richard who stood right next to him. He needed distraction. Something to take off his mind from the man beside him. A distraction strong enough to get off his mind from someone like Richard. He took another drag, annoyed by the fact it'll end soon.   
  
They've been in silent for so long it looked like neither of them knew of the other's existence. James liked to think it like that, but not Richard. The smaller man broke the silence with a sharp breath, finding it hard to talk after so long of muteness. James threw his fag.  
  
"James,"  
  
"I was so scared." Richard's eyes were all on him. James hid himself behind his hair, old trick but works very well in his opinion.

"I can't bear it."  
  
"James, it's alright..."  
  
"Clarkson hugging you. You were so small. So tiny and fragile. That's why I couldn't; and instead..." James rested his face over his palm. Trying so hard to get the image off from his head. Even worse when he closed his eyes. The image of Jeremy's huge figure covering Richard's tiny one. Richar'ds body covered by Jeremy's until James can't even see his face. Jeremy was literally crushing him with his big arms and _everything_. And then combined with the crash scene, making Richard even smaller. It's too much for him. He couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"It's alright, I'm fine and I'm here now; _look_." Richard crouched to wrap his arms around James.   
  
"Please, don't do that again; _please_ , Richard. I can't." Richard rubbed James' back in attempt to soothe the man. He pressed a kiss on top of James' head, holding back the lump in his own throat. James was already sobbing in silent.   
  
"I thought you were gone."   
  
"I'm still here in one piece." James returned the embrace.


End file.
